Unknown
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: AU. Hinamori Amu just transferred to Seiyo Academy for her first year of High School. Everyone seems to know everything about her...but at the same time, they don't. So what happens when one student, who's also an old friend, is determined to learn her new secrets? But he's also hiding some secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii~! Look who made a new story. Like, I need to stop. But once I get an idea, it won't go away.**

**Full Summary: AU. Hinamori Amu just transferred to Seiyo Academy for her first year of High School. Everyone seems to know everything about her...but at the same time, they don't. So what happens when one student, who's also an old friend, is determined to learn her new secrets? We don't support "Tadagay" here. He will be heavily flamed. Amuto pairing. Some Rimahiko and Kutau, as well.**

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Amu's POV.**

"Amu! Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day!" Ami yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shower, not really bothered. Not like I care what other people have to say. I pulled on a fitted t-shirt that said "Does your face hurt? Cause it's killing me!", pulled on some white and black striped skinny jeans, my combat boots and a pullover sweatshirt that had little cat ears on the hood. I grabbed my book sack and skipped downstairs only to trip and land on Ami's small form.

"Gah! Onee-chan! You're so fat!" She whined. I flicked her in the head and smiled. Even at thirteen she still called me that. I sat down at the table and shoveled down my eggs and bacon. I ran out the door.

"Bye, mama! I'm leaving!" I called, making sure to grab my keys. I got into my car and drove to the school. Seiyo Academy...hm. Didn't sound so bad. Didn't mean it wasn't, though. I parked the car and got out, seeing I was pretty early. A couple of people looked at me as I walked inside, but I shrugged it off, pulling my hood up and covering my pink hair. I found the principal's office easily and knocked. The door opened and a blond boy with ruby eyes smiled at me. The man at the desk looked just like the boy. I looked back and forth until the older man looked at me.

"Ah, hello. You must be Hinamori Amu, correct?" The principal asked. I nodded and he stood, walking over to me. "I am principal Tsukasa. This is my nephew, Hotori Tadase. He can show you around the school, since you're early." He said. I nodded. Tsukasa handed my schedule to the little nerd and we left. He chatted with me lightly as he showed me around the school.

_God, he was annoying. Yeah, I get his uncle was the principle. You little suck up. I bet he kisses more ass than politicians do_! I giggled as people started filing into the school. People looked at me funny but again, I shrugged it off. The little kiddy had run off with his friends, and I went looking for my class. I saw the little sign and was running towards it when I heard someone call my name.

"Amu! Hinamori Amu!?" A familiar voice said. The entire hall stilled as I turned with a grin on my face.

"No! Can't be! Is my little Tsuki back?" I said in a baby voice, and the lanky boy-no, man-smirked at me from down the hall. He held his arms open and I ran toward him, letting him give me a big hug. His familiar scent wrapped around me and I took in a deep breath. I felt Ikuto's chest shake with laughter as he held me at arms length.

"Well I'll be damned. My little rose bloomed where she was planted, I see." He said. I chuckled, my cheeks flushing.

"You know how protective papa is. He didn't want his little sparrow to leave him while he was trying to protect his baby robin." I joked, lightly punching him on the arm. "How was America?" I asked.

"Oh, it was fun. Utau would not stop with her giddiness. The tour was long, but it was worth it. I've missed you for two whole years!" He said with a genuine smile. Just then, someone stepped in with the most GOD AWFUL-

"Who the hell are you!?" This skinny twig bitch popped up with fake lips and a-way-too-nasal-voice and screeched.

"Your daddy's mistress." I answered without thinking. Ikuto laughed and patted my head.

"Iku-koi!" "Don't call me-" "Who's this skank?" The girl asked. Before Ikuto could react, my hand shot out and smacked the girl into the lockers a few feet away from us. Her "fanclub" raged and came at me, but Ikuto stood in front of me and turned me into my class.

"What the fuck is she doing here!?" I turned and I groaned. God dammit!

**Sorry it's so short! I'm typing this on my phone cos my internet is being an ass. I'll post again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haihai~! I typed this up on the 17th of January, so, neh. By the time this is posted, I should have already typed up chapters 3 and 4. I think I'll post every Friday/Saturday/Sunday now, for this story only. Also, I'll reply to some reviews, too.**

**HanaLoid: **That question shall be answered now! *giggles*

**CheekyDevil13:** Aha~thank you! I've seen lots of stories that make Amu bitter to Ikuto because he left, so I thought, "Why not make them say bye on a good note?"

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

_**Unknown - Chapter Two**_

_RECAP_

_"Who the hell are you!?" This skinny twig bitch popped up with fake lips and a-way-too-nasal-voice and screeched._

_"Your daddy's mistress." I answered without thinking. Ikuto laughed and patted my head._

_"Iku-koi!" "Don't call me-" "Who's this skank?" The girl asked. Before Ikuto could react, my hand shot out and smacked the girl into the lockers a few feet away from us. Her "fan club" raged and came at me, but Ikuto stood in front of me and turned me into my class._

_"What the fuck is she doing here!?" I turned and I groaned. God dammit!_

_Ikuto's POV_

I opened one of my eyes and immediately closed it again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned, letting out a yell and swatting at the damned thing.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night._

Crap. No! Was she singing!?

_Fushigi na yoru maiorita._

"Utau. Stop."

"MITSUMENAIDE TSUKAMAENAIDE!"

"I'm up! I'M UP! Stop singing!" I yelled, eyes wide open and sat up, glaring at Utau. My sister smiled and curtsied at me, then skipped out of the room. I rolled my eyes. The nerve.

"Ikuto, honey! It's 7'o'clock! You have 30 minutes!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I hopped out of bed and took a shower. I stepped out and looked at the clock. _Hm. 7:10. Eh, got some time._ I thought, and pulled on my usual clothing. Black button up, black pants, blah blah. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, honey!" My mom said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Morning, Ikuto. You've got twenty minutes, so you can drive Utau to Yukari's house on your way to school." My dad said through his mouthful of bacon. I chuckled and nodded. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, Utau right behind me.

"Bye!" We chorused, the door slamming behind us.

"Where does Sanjou live again?" She asked.

"She's _your _manager! And she lives a block away from the ramen shop..." I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah!" She said with a giggle, clapping her hands. We slid into the car and set off. Of course, Utau made me stop by the shop and get her a to-go ramen. We made it to the apartment with five minutes to spare. Utau waved as she hopped out of the car. "Remember to pick me up during lunch!" She reminded me. I nodded and went to the school. I parked and headed in, grabbing my things out of my locker.

"Yo!" Someone called. I turned and immediately put my hand up for a hi-five. Kukai grinned and shook his head. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothin' really. Have to pick up the songbird during lunch." I said. He nodded and walked off. I headed to first period when a flash of pink caught my eye. No! Really?

"Amu! Hinamori Amu!" I called. Everyone stood stock still at me yelling. She turned around with a smile and I smirked.

"No! Can't be! Is my little Tsuki back?" She asked in a babyish voice. I opened my arms for a hug and she ran into them. I heard her take in a deep breath and laughed. It was always a joy seeing Amu, you couldn't help but smile when you saw her. I held her out as she beamed.

"Well I'll be damned." I said. "My little rose bloomed where she was planted, I see." I finished. She blushed heavily.

"You know how protective papa is. He didn't want his little sparrow to leave him while he was trying to protect his baby robin." She joked. Ah, she must be talking about Ami. She had a bird name too? "How was America?" She asked.

Utau had gone on a world tour after her career went wild. Then, she went _back _around the world to see all the places she went. I was her violinist for Meikyuu Butterfly and Black Diamond, her two greatest hits, so of course I was dragged along. "Oh, it was fun. Utau would not stop with her giddiness. The tour was long, but it was worth it. I've missed you for two whole years!" I said, smiling down at her. In the corner of my eye, I groaned inwardly. Fucking. Saaya.

"Who the hell are you!?" She screamed. I saw Amu's eye twitch, but she calmed.

"Your daddy's mistress." She said in a bored voice. I laughed and gave her a head pat.

"Iku-koi!" Saaya whined.

"Don't call me-" I tried to speak.

"Who's this skank?" Saaya interrupted bluntly. Before I could do anything, Amu had smacked the girl in the face and into the lockers. Saaya's fanclub reared up in anger but I stepped in front of Amu, shaking my head. They backed away and I pulled her to class.

"What the fuck is she doing here!?" I heard Amu yell behind me. Oh, yeah. It was..

_Amu's POV_

NADESHIKO! Why did she have to be here!? Of _all _places, she _had _to be _here_! See, Nadeshiko and I were best friends before Utau and Ikuto left. We hung out all the time, until she decided that she was going to steal Ikuto from me.

Like hell she would. Not that I like him or anything!

After that, she ignored me for a year straight. And then she expected me to take her back?

Like hell I would.

"Oh, Amu-chan!" I hear someone call. I turned and sighed. The Kiddy was here. He skipped up to me and I put on a plastic smile.

"Hello, Hotori." "Oh, call me Tada-" "No, I prefer Hotori." I interrupted him. He frowned a little, and Nadeshiko popped up.

"Amu?" "Actua-" "What are you doing here? Didn't you drop out because of-" "Shut up! Just leave me alone like you did when you became a harlot!" I yelled, reaching out to smack her but Ikuto held me back.

"Amu, don't." He said seriously. I pouted and he grinned, pinching my cheek. "If you do, I won't give you your surpriiise~!" He sang. I pouted even more and he laughed. Nadeshiko's annoying laughter rang out in the background.

"Oh my. Me, a harlot? As if!" She said in a pitched voice. Tadase walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I snorted and turned to Ikuto.

"Surprise? Like, food surprise?" I asked, making grabby hands.

"You are too much like her. Yes, food surprise. Also, person surprise."

"Ooh, ooh, who?"

"Not tellin' y_ou_."

"Fine." I said, and took his phone out of his pocket and started flipping through it, running into the classroom's closet. I noted in the back of my mind he never changed the password from two years ago. It was "Okay". I giggled and flipped through stuff. In his photos, there were many pictures of he and Utau. There were a few of Souko and Aruto, too. I went on to his texts and was about to press the one that was just a bunch of silly faces and hearts when the door opened. The teacher loomed over me, and Ikuto was behind him with a smirk.

"Young woman, what do you think you're doing!? ON A PHONE!?" The man yelled.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I started with the fake tears. "But, my mother is very sick, and she fell down the stairs this morning, but I wasn't allowed to stay out on my first day of school, so-" I choked up a little. "-my father made me come to school. I was just calling her to make sure she was okay! Will I get in trouble?" I whispered, the tears leaking out of my eyes. The teacher shook his head quickly and led me in front of the class.

"Oh my god, you gullible little imp! Can't you see she's faking?" Nadeshiko said, her voice getting on my nerves. The teacher's eyes widened and he pointed to the door.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki! To Principal Tsukasa!" He yelled. She just rolled her eyes and sashayed out, her little Kiddy behind her.

"Stupid little Kiddy."

"Kiddy _King_." Ikuto said. I turned at him.

"What?"

"Kiddy King, not Kiddy. He wants to rule the world. Y'know. Chara nari~!" He said, mimicking a person when they Character Transformed.

"Like that stupid show about Guardian Characters!?" My tears had dried up now. I was looking at him, shocked. "That stopped playing like, five years ago."

"Yeah, but he still watched it 'till its end." Eye roll from the cat. "He like, cried when it ended."

"That little- no. Okay. So." I turned to the teacher. "I'm sitting next to Ikuto when class starts, mkay?" I said sweetly. He nodded and told me to step outside so he could introduce me properly. I walked back in not five seconds later with a bored look on my face.

"Yo. Hinamori Amu. Don't mess with me and I won't scalp you, okay?"

"BUT NOT MY LUCIOUS HAIR!" Ikuto yelled in the back corner in dismay. I pointed at him.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, CAT!" I called back, pulling the hood up on my sweatshirt.

"YOU KEPT MY JACKET!" "SHU-" "IKU-KOI! YOU LET HER WEAR YOUR-" "SHUT UP, SAAYA." Ikuto and I finished that sentence, but he said her name. I teacher looked at me oddly and I just moseyed on down by my buddy. A shortie with long blond hair looked back at me with a juice box in her hands.

"Ohayou. I'm Rima." She muttered lowly.

"Er, I'm Amu." I replied. She nodded, and turned back around. Ikuto chuckled under his breath and I kicked him. He winced and we went through a boring class. After that, I had English. **(AN: Maybe it's Japanese in Japan. Er..I dunno.) **We went through that and headed out.

"You free for lunch?" Ikuto asked.

"Mhm. I didn't bring anything, either. Dammit!" I growled, slamming my fist into my open palm.

"Who shoved a rod up your ass today, woman!?" Some random kid yelled from down the hall. I looked up. He was surrounded by a little hoard of boys. They seemed to be Seniors. Did I care? No.

"Amu. Don't." "So I'm just supposed to sit here!?" "What? No, don't use any snarky remarks. Just go kick his ass." The black cat said with a shrug. I chuckled. I pulled my hoodie off and handed it to him. I walked up to the boy and propped my hand on my hip.

"Say that one more time for me?" I asked.

"Did I stutter?" He threw back.

"No, I was just too busy to actually listen to anything you had to say." I said with a shrug and turned around. I needed an excuse for him to touch me.

And got it.

He put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. When I was fully turned, he stuck his finger in my face.

"Listen up here, Freshie, and listen good. I own this school! Everyone listens to me! You and your little boyfriend might be mentors, but I'm a god!"

"With a capital G?"

"WHAT?"

"Y'know. God, as in 'God', or god as in 'Greek and Norse and Roman and Egyptian gods'?" I asked. Good. Distracted.

"What the hell-"

"Oh my. Well, let's play a scene from my favourite movie. You're Loki, and I'm Jennifer Walters, kay?" I said. He looked confused and I grabbed his arm and threw him into the lockers. One of his goons came and shoved me to the side and I tripped him, making him fall on top of the other dude. I slapped a few of the others and they call scattered. I stood there, fists clenched with a grin on my face.

"Puny god." I said with a deep voice. Ikuto was the only one who laughed. And boy did he laugh.

"Was that the Avenger's scene? Where Hulk throws Loki like, outta the window? God, Amu. Let's go. She'll be happy enough to laugh along, for once." He said, and I just furrowed my brow. He shook his head and took me by the hand and dragged me out of the school.

_Utau's POV_

I tapped my foot on the pavement and looked at my watch again. God! That little no good, thieving little-oh, there he is. I waved and...he sped right on by. What!? Oh, wait! I didn't tell him I was changing. I was wearing a dress and everything when I left the house. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, and white shirt and a pair of hi-tops. I texted him with a sigh.

(**Ikuto. **_Utau._)

_Cat! Where are you?_

**I just passed! There was some chick there, but not you.**

**She was cute, though..**

_Baka! That was me! Pull back around! And I demand food!_

He pulled up with a smirk on his face. "I have something better than food, Utau!" He sang. I became skeptical until I saw what he meant.

"AMU! AAH! AMU!" I squealed. She grinned and we gave each other a big hug. She giggled and looped her arm with mine. "We can catch up over ramen." I said, getting in the car with her.

**I just wanted to do a short Amutau scene. I love seeing them together, it's so cute! I don't know how average high schools have their schedules, but this is how I'm basing this story's.**

**-Arrival-**

**Homeroom. (30m.)**

**Elective. (Mon, Tues, Thurs. 45m.)**

**1st Period. (1h30m.)**

**2nd Period. (1h30m.)**

**-Recess/Freetime and Lunch- (30m.)**

**3rd Period. (1h30m)**

**Homeroom. (15m.)**

**-Dismissed-**

**So, yeah. *shrugs* I hope you thought it was a good chapter!**

**Buhbai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikuto: Is there more Amuto in this chapter?**

**Shadow: Whaddya mean 'more'?**

**Amu: There was too much in the last chapter! /SHOT**

**Ikuto: I know..hehe.**

**Amu: B-B-BAKA NEKO HENTAI.**

**Shadow: I don't own anything related to Shugo Chara!, all rights go to Peach Pit. Though, if they could just lend Ikuto to me-**

**Ikuto: GET ON WITH IT.**

**Shadow: :T Fine. Also, I'm just gonna update when I can. Here's chapter three!**

_**Unknown - Chapter Three**_

_RECAP_

_He pulled up with a smirk on his face. "I have something better than food, Utau!" He sang. I became skeptical until I saw what he meant._

_"AMU! AAH! AMU!" I squealed. She grinned and we gave each other a big hug. She giggled and looped her arm with mine. "We can catch up over ramen." I said, getting in the car with her._

_Amu's POV_

My stomach grumbled and I secretly cursed Ikuto. He was in the process of trying to get me to sit in his car.

"Amu, get in."

"No. You know what happened last time."

"Wha- Amu! That won't happen again!"

"You sure?"

"Well.."

"Thought so." I was about to turn away when a crowd of people surrounded the car and my stomach grumbled. Loudly, this time.

"Ramen is the answer!" Ikuto announced. I stomped my foot and glared at him over the roof of the car. He smirked at me and blew a kiss. I gave him the finger and got in the car. He joined me a second later and chuckled. He sped off and I soon remembered where we were.

"Hey! This is where Kukai and Utau have their ramen battles." I muttered, watching the shop go by. "Ikuto! You said there would be ramen!" I whined.

"There will be, you greedy little girl. I have to go pick someone up." He said. We slowed down by an apartment building. He put his phone away and hopped out of the car.

"I have something better than food, Utau!" He sang. Utau was here! Yay! I jumped out with a smile.

"AMU! AAH! AMU!" She squealed. I grinned and we gave each other a big hug. I giggled and looped her arm with mine. "We can catch up over ramen." She said, getting in the car with us.

-HR-

"Are you serious?" I asked. She shrugged and shook her head.

"At serious as I can get! He pantsed a random man on the Eiffel Tower." She said between slurps of ramen. I laughed and looked up as someone else entered.

"Oi! Hinamori!" Kukai called. I smiled and waved at him. At least some people were still happy to see me. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to at least try _some _of the food before Utau eats it all." Ikuto muttered. I laughed behind my hand as she sent him a death glare. He threw one right back at her. This went on for a couple of minutes, and I just handed Ikuto my bowl.

"Here. I don't like firm spicy noodles anyways." I said, shooting a glare at Utau. Her gaze broke and she chuckled.

"Yeah, about that.."

"Mhm. Shut up and eat." I said. Ikuto took the bowl and poured it into Utau's and handed the empty one to Kukai.

"Go eat with your girlfriend." He said. Kukai and Utau blushed while I laughed.

"I'm not in the mood for ramen. Let's go find some cake. We've only got like, 10 minutes." I said, and Ikuto followed me out. "Is that café down the street still there?" I asked him. He nodded and I clapped. That place had the best strawberry cake _ever_. Well, Souko could make one, too. At it was just a little better than-

"Are you thinking about my mom's strawberry cake?" Ikuto asked behind me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, heading into the café.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.

"You had that look on your face." He said. He ordered chocolate cake and I got strawberry. We sat down at a table in the corner to wait and I groaned.

"Did I just get into not one, not two, but _three_ fights on the first day?" I muttered.

"Well, I mean, you've been gone a while. It takes time to adjust. Remember how you used to be? I like this version better." He said with a shrug.

"What? My 'Cool'n'Spicy' side? I hated that. Now I'm just blunt." I complained. Ikuto laughed at me as our cakes came.

"You were so stubborn! Kinda glad that's gone, now I can do this and get a reaction." He said, taking some of the whipped cream off of his cake and swiping it on my nose. I squeaked before wiping it off and smearing it on his cheek. He licked it off and grinned.

"I've got three words for you, boy." I said.

"Ooh, _three_, huh?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Baka. Neko. Hentai." I muttered darkly, eating my cake. We polished them off and I looked at my cellphone. "Crap. We only have three minutes."

"Make that like, ten. I left my keys with Utau and-"

**Sent to: Hinamori Amu**

**Recieved From: Tsukiyomi Utau**

**Message: Hey Amu tell Ikuto that Kukai and I stole his car! :* Mwah! See you at school!**

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, wanting to kick someone in the throat. We got funny looks and I just growled, paying for the cakes and heading outside, Ikuto trailing behind. "If Guardian Characters were for real, eh?" I said, thinking back to our earlier conversation. He nodded. I looked down at my boots with a frown.

_I have to run in these._ I thought. _But it hurts to run in them. Oh well._ I said to myself, taking them off. Ikuto looked at me funny. "Doesn't it hurt to run in just socks?" He asked. I shook my head, and looked in the direction of the school.

"If two years ago I ran a mile in under 10 minutes, how fast would I be now?" I mused.

"Pretty damn fast." Ikuto replied. I took off running, him following behind. Halfway there I began sweating and sighed inwardly. I was gonna be a sticky, sweaty mess by the time we got back. I was glad I left my jacket inside. We made it to the gate with a minute to spare. We ran to the classroom, past all the confused little children, past the annoyed teachers. I threw the door open just as my leg gave out and Ikuto picked me up bridal style.

"What do you want?!" I heard Utau scream from the back row to a boy who was bothering her. I glared at her and she chuckled uneasily.

"Hinamori and Tsukiyomi. You're not even in this class. You have gym now." The teacher said, giving us pointed looks. Damn! Without even putting me down, Ikuto ran down to the gym. The teacher looked up at us.

"Late."

"DAMN MY LIFE. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I screeched, kicking the wall and walking to the girls changing room. The students already there looked at me and I looked back at them with wide eyes. "WHAT!?" They looked away. I opened Utau's locker and put on her clothes. I had yet to get myself some. I pulled on her shorts and stopped at the shirt. Um, no. It stopped right under my boobs. Hm, maybe I could ask Ikuto for a shirt.

I walked out of the changing room and heads turned to watch. Girls glared and boys stared and I just rolled my eyes.

_Ikuto's POV_

I put Amu down as she screamed and kicked. She went to the changing rooms and I went to my locker with a grin. I quickly changed into a shirt and some shorts and walked out. Of course, Saaya popped out of nowhere.

"Iku-koi! Where have you been?" She fake-pouted.

"I've been out." I said bluntly, trying to walk away, but she tugged on my arm and latched onto it.

"I missed you! Were you with that little slut?" She asked and my eyes widened. I was about to slap her when Amu called me.

"Ikuto! Do you have an extra shirt? Apparently my boobs are bigger than Utau's now!" She announced. I laughed and pulled mine off. Saaya gaped as Amu hugged me and skipped back into the changing rooms. I walked back into the boy's changing room and pulled on an extra shirt I had.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu call. "Help!"

**Oh my. CLIFFEH. You guys are going to hate me for worrying you. Because like..huehuehue. R&R and I'll douse the next chapter in nothing but Amuto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahahaha~I'm baack! Were you worried about Amu? We get into the _Alternate _Universe part of the story in this chapter. And I changed Ami's age. She's now 13, not 8. And Amu's problem is bad, but still. 'Tis funny.**

**Amu: /pouts/ Not funny, Shadow.**

**Ikuto: /:I/ Well, actually.**

**Amu: /punches Ikuto/ SHUT UP.**

**Shadow: Alrighty then.**

**Ikuto: /reading from flash card/ Shadow doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! She only owns Akane, Kaito, the plot, and Ikut-HEY!**

**Shadow: TO THE STORY. /runs from Ikuto/ Also, I added another line to the summary! "But he's also hiding some secrets of his own." HUEHUE.**

_**Unknown - Chapter Four**_

_RECAP_

_"I missed you! Were you with that little slut?" Saaya asked and my eyes widened. I was about to slap her when Amu called me._

_"Ikuto! Do you have an extra shirt? Apparently my boobs are bigger than Utau's now!" She announced. I laughed and pulled mine off. Saaya gaped as Amu hugged me and skipped back into the changing rooms. I walked back into the boy's changing room and pulled on an extra shirt I had._

_"Ikuto!" I heard Amu call. "Help!"_

_Ikuto's POV_

I ran into the girl's locker room, with the rest of the class behind me, and laughed. I found a sniffling and hiccupping Amu. She couldn't get Utau's shirt past her neck, so it wouldn't come off.

"Tsuki! Help!" She cried. I chuckled and made her put her arms up in the air. I pulled and the thing just wouldn't come off. _Ooh! I could cut it!_ I thought.

"You have any scissors?" I asked.

"Utau has a pair in her makeup kit." She replied. I opened the locker and rummaged through it. I turned around and saw some of the girls choking Amu trying to get the shirt off of her. She was hyperventilating and started screaming. I threw one of the girls off of her and cut the neck of the shirt off. She gasped for air and put my shirt on, running a hand through her hair. She leaned on the wall and sank down and sat on her butt. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Amu?" I asked. She looked up, shaking her head. A smile graced her face as she struggled to stand up. I held my hand out and helped her.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry. It's just..I feel like-ow!" She muttered, before grabbing at her head and beating her fists against it. "No, don't start again! Not now, not ever..." She growled to herself. "Just. Get. Out." She kept saying to herself. She sounded like she was talking to herself. After a few minutes, the teacher came in.

"You two, let's go." She said. Amu's head snapped up, and her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me what to do! I do what I want! Do you know who I-GAH!" She yelled, running into the showers and shutting the door. I knocked and knocked but she didn't respond.

_Amu's POV_

Crap. Crap. This could not be happening.

I couldn't get the shirt off.

"Ikuto, help!" I called. I really didn't care if he saw my bra, I mean, it was a sports bra. What was the harm. He ran in, stopped, and grinned. "Tsukii, help!" I whined. He laughed and tried to pull it off.

"You have any scissors?" He asked me.

"Utau has a pair in her makeup kit." I remembered. He turned around to look in her locker and two girls came in, trying to pull the shirt off. Ikuto turned around and shoved one of them off as I started screaming. He cut the shirt off and I slipped his on, fixing my hair. I leaned on the wall and sat down.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto. I looked at him and smiled. He helped me stand up and I giggled to myself.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry, it's just..I feel like-" I stopped, as a familiar pounding sounded in my head.

_Guess what?_

_We're back._

_Let us out~desu!_

_C'mon, c'mon, you can do it!_

Oh, no. Not these four again. No. They could go sit in a hole and decompose for all I care. "No, don't start again!" I whined to them.

_Why don't you want us to come out, Amu-chan? _One of them asked.

"Just. Get. Out." I growled, punching myself in the head. The teacher came in after and I was suddenly filled with rage.

"Don't tell me what to do! I do what I want! Do you know who I-GAH!" I stopped and pulled at my hair. I ran into the showers and closed the door. I locked it with the gum in my mouth and sat down. I closed my eyes and listened to the damned things.

* * *

><p>I appeared at the place I had always gone to when I was younger. It was a huge valley, with no end. It was always sunrise, here. There was only one flower in the middle of the field, and it was big enough to hold multiple people. The four girls popped up with smiles. Well, the blue one had more of a grin on her face.<p>

"Well, look who decided to show up?" She said. I remember her name started with an M. Her sister, Dia, popped up, and frowned at M.

"Now, now, Miki. Amu-chan needs to release us. Why would she do it with that attitude?" Dia asked.

"Oh, Amu~desu, can't you just let us out already~desu?" Su asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"No. Not happening. I don't even know what you are." I said.

Ran popped up with her pom-poms and a grin.

"We're your companions!" She called, waving her equipment around. I sighed, rubbing my temples. "We're what you need to fight!"

"I have to fight you?" I asked skeptically. Dia laughed and shook her head.

"No, you need us to fight. To win." She said calmly. I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll let you out. But I need a way to talk to you without killing someone."

"I can handle that~desu! Chip, syrup, whip!" Su called. A lock materialized onto my chest and the scene faded.

* * *

><p>I woke up to bright white walls and beeping. I looked down at my arm and saw a needle in it, and an IV next to the bed I was in. Utau and Ikuto were sitting together on a couch, Ami curled up into a ball on his lap, and others were strewn about. I saw Souko, Aruto, and Rima before blacking out again.<p>

I opened my eyes again to find only Utau, Ami, and Ikuto here now. Ami was chewing on a cake, Utau was talking to someone in the doorway, and Ikuto was just staring into space.

"Tsuki." I whispered. His head whipped around faster than he expected and he lost his balance. I chuckled as he tried to be cool and strut over.

"Well well, seems that Sleeping Beauty decided her time was up." He said. I smiled a little and let Ami crawl onto the bed with me.

"Onee-chan. You okay?" She asked, seriously. I nodded.

"She insisted on coming. We couldn't get a hold of your parents, though." Utau said. "You've been out for almost two days. We get some new transfers. Four sisters." She said. My eyes widened, and I chuckled uneasily.

"They wouldn't happen to be Su, Dia, Miki, and Ran, would they?" I asked. Ikuto's ear twitched and Utau's eyes flashed.

"Amu. How'd you know that?" Ikuto asked.

"Lucky guess?"

"Lucky guess, my ass." He replied.

"I guess I should tell you guys, huh?" I said.

"Damn straight." To everyone's surprise, that came from Ami. I flicked her forehead, and she settled down.

"Well, okay. First things first, I don't live with my parents. I don't know where they are." I said. "We get videos and letters, but we have no idea where to look. They stocked up a hefty sum and letting us live off of it 'till I turn 18. That way I can look over Ami myself. Now, onto the girls. The first attack happened when I was like, ten." I said.

_Flashback Begin._

_10 y.o._

_Amu was running around in the garden of her small backyard with her mother. The older woman stopped to go grab a drink of water and a bite to eat when Amu suddenly lurched to the side and collapsed in the grass. Four faint outlines floated above her head. In her mind, they introduced themselves, but she refused to listen. Since it was her first time, she was more concentrated on getting out to see her parents again._

_13 y.o._

_Amu was laying down to go to sleep. When it overtook her, she thought she would have a dreamless sleep. instead, she was greeted by the four fairy forms she had met that fateful morning. That morning that her parents turned cold. The morning she was just another face._

_"Hello again." Said the yellow one._

_"I don't want to speak to you!" Amu yelled._

_"Oh, Amu-chan, we know you're angry, but would you just hear us out~desu?" The clover asked._

_"You can do it, you can do it!" The cheerleader cried._

_"Look, we don't like you, and you don't like us. Just let us out and this'll be over." The tomboy muttered._

_Flashback Ends._

"How old are you now?" Utau asked.

"Sixteen. Why?" Amu replied.

"They're happening in a pattern. Once every three years. They'll stop now, because you let them out." Ikuto said. I shrugged and laid my head back. This would be over soon.

"They've actually been happening more often, in my dreams. Since I turned 16." I mumbled.

"Oh, Amu, can you do a favour for me? It's just a relatively small thing." She said. I shrugged again and nodded.

"She wants you to do that stupid charity event Easter's hosting. She can't sing." Ikuto stated.

"I was screaming at the paparazzi." Utau muttered. "But yeah, my mom has already talked about it with the company. She showed them a video of you singing from a couple of years back. Here's the set list. There's Meikyuu Butterfly, and there are some handpicked songs by others. Only five. You can sing with Ikuto's band." She said, pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket. I looked over the list.

_1- Meikyuu Butterfly; Tsukiyomi Utau_

_2- Good Time; Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen_

_3- Gold; Britt Nicole_

_4- Fire Starter; Demi Lovato_

_5-_

"Why's the last one blank, Utau?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was one I could pick. I thought something quirky but easy to understand." She said with a grin.

"How 'bout a..." I trailed off.

"It's on the tip of my tongue." Ikuto said, tapping his chin.

"I know, it starts with an P." Utau muttered. Ami's phone rang and a song spilled out.

_Primadonna girl, yeah.  
><em>_All I ever wanted was the world.  
>I can't help that I need it all.<br>The primadonna life, the rise and fall._

"That's it!" We all shouted. Ami jumped as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the door to answer the call. She came back a few minutes later.

"That was the school. Why am I your emergency contact? I can't do crap for you." She muttered. "But yeah, they said you have some missed work and someone's gunna come and drop it off. Fujisaki-"

"NO." I demanded.

"What?" She asked.

"Call them and make someone else do it. Nadeshiko is NOT coming here."

"His name is Nagihiko, Amu. Where'd Nade come from? You didn't know she had a sibling, didn't you?" Ami said with a smirk. Kami, I could be a dolt.

"I suppose you should meet the rest of the band, since Nagi's coming over. I'll tell them to meet up at our house. You should call Rima and Lulu, Utau." Ikuto said, pulling out his phone, and Utau doing the same. The doctor came in and handed me changing clothes that were dropped off. My accessories and piercings were on top, as well. I climbed out of bed and changed. It was a white tank top that stopped above my navel in the front, but went all the way to my hips on the back. Like a hi-lo dress, only in shirt form. I slipped on the dark grey sweatpants and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I only had three piercings, to be honest, not counting my ears. I had an industrial piercing in my left ear, and instead of balls on the end, they were arrowheads. There was a simple nose stud, and a pair of snakebites. I walked back into the room and stretched. Utau's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, Amu, let's get to the house to meet everyone. Souko's probably worried sick." Ikuto said. "Ami, would you like to join us?" He asked. She nodded and followed us into Ikuto's convertible. I sat in the passenger seat next to him, and Utau and Ami sat in the back. We drove for a while listening to the radio. I smiled at the song that played and started singing along with it.

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house.  
><em>_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear.  
><em>_The stairs creak, as I sleep, it's keeping me awake.  
><em>_It's the house telling you to close your eyes.  
><em>_Sometimes I can't even trust myself.  
><em>_It's killing me to see you this way._"

**Ikuto** smiled and began singing with _me_.

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back.  
><em>**Well tell her that I miss our little talks.  
><strong>_Soon it will be over, and buried with our past.  
><em>**We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life, and full of love.  
><strong>_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.  
><em>**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear.**"

Ami and Utau sang with us as we stepped out of the car. Some people came out of the house and watched us sing. _Ami and I_ sang our parts while **Utau and Ikuto** sang theirs.

"_You're gone, gone, gone away.  
>I watched you disappear.<br>All that's left is a ghost of you.  
><em>_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
><strong>__**There's nothing we can do.  
><strong>__**Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.  
><strong>_**Now wait, wait, wait for me,  
><strong>**Please hang around.  
><strong>**I'll see you when I fall asleep!**

_Hey!  
><em>_Don't listen to a word I_ say.  
><strong>Hey!<br>****The screams all sound the same.  
><em>Though the truth may vary,<br>This ship will carry our bodies safe to_ _shore_.**"

We repeated that verse and our small little audience applauded. Souko and Aruto stepped from the mass of kids and enveloped Ami and I in hugs. I smiled, remembering how this used to be my second home, and family. They rounded all of us up into the house and I immediatley went to the kitchen without a word. Utau and Souko laughed as Ikuto and Aruto followed me. I turned and reached for a familiar cabinet. Opening it, I saw it was filled with healthy snacks.

"Ikutoooo!" I whined. "You weren't supposed to let them put stuff in it!" I cried, lightly punching his shoulder. He put on a hurt looked and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Oh, ouch. Cry, cry, tear, tear, remorseful response." He said with a grin. He reached up and opened the cabinet above it, which was filled with my favourite snacks. "We had to move it up. Utau's on a diet." He said. I nodded before grabbing a pack of jellybeans and a Yan Yan. Ikuto looked at me funny and I just giggled.

"You look like a Yaya in a candy store." He mumbled, laying his finger on my nose.

"But I am, aren't I?" I asked, biting the digit.

"Ow! Mom! She bit me!" He shreiked.

"Nuh-uh! He started it!" I yelled.

"Did not!" He countered.

"Did too!" I yelled back.

"DID NOT!" He screamed back.

"DID NOT!" I yelled, confusing him.

"DID TOO!" He said, then stopped.

"HAHAHA! I WIN!" I sang, breezing out of the kitchen with a laughing Aruto behind me. I just got a bite on the ear for that from the cat. I blushed heavily before someone spoke up.

"I was invited here for an important meeting, but I see this instead? Let's go, Nagi." Nadeshiko whined.

"I'm _not _in Utau's group, no matter how many times people say I look more like a girl than you do." A cocky boy version of Nadeshiko called out. "Ikuto's band was meeting here so we could meet one of his old friends. One that I've heard interesting stories about. But Nade, she doesn't look like a..." He trailed off, finding the words. "Ah, right! An ugly troll hag with no friends." He said.

"Ha! I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better statement than that!" I said automatically. Crap. The mask was coming back up.

"Then do it, you little..you little..UH!" Nade huffed-more like whinnied-and stomped her feet.

"Oh honey, I know you like horses, but you don't have to act like one!" I sighed.

"HAH! That was a fail!" She screamed.

"Like daddy's condom? Or maybe your life story, better yet? Nadeshiko, just leave me alone. You know how I get when I'm angry." I muttered, a dark aura surrounding me.

"HA! Bring it, bitch!" She replied.

_No One's POV_

Nadeshiko stood there with a smile plastered on her face. Amu launched herself at the girl, but Ikuto slid in between them as her fists flew out. She had punched him once or twice before realising her situation.

"Oh god! Ikuto!" Amu cried.

"You've gotten better." He laughed.

"Of course I have. There are baka neko hentais in England too, y'know." She laughed back. He smiled as she climbed from him and held her hand out. "C'mon. Now I have to fix you up before Utau kills me. I can't sing with someone who looks like you now, either." She said.

"OH NO. I'm not singing." Ikuto stated.

"Um, yes. You are. Please." Amu said, poking her lip out. Ikuto flinched before nodding. Amu squealed and hugged him as they trudged up the stairs.

_**+-+"Her secrets are unknown."+-+**_

Downstairs, Utau had the job of explaining.

"What was that?" Rima asked.

"Well, see, Nade and Amu don't have the best relationship." Utau started.

"More like she tried to steal my love-" Nade stopped as her face turned to the side. A red hand mark stood out on her pale cheek.

"Did anyone ask you? No. So shut up." Came a voice in the corner with a dark hood on. Pale blue eyes shined in the shadow the hood made and Nade screamed.

"Who are you to touch me!? Be lucky I don't have you arrested!" She yelled.

"Darling, don't even joke. The Fujisaki name was ruined when I made it so. Who do you think told the world about your little love triangle with my big sister and the dark prince?" The small girl asked, an unidentifiable accent in her voice. She stepped out of the shadows and a dark chuckle came from her. She wore a red-riding-hood style cape, except it was all black, except for two horizontal stripes on the hood. One was blood-red and the other was pure white. She was short-only a bit shorter than Rima-but commanding and fearful at the same time. Under the hood, she wore a white leather corset and a pair of faded dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet were some white combat boots that stopped at her ankle. She had many piercings and tattoos on herself, but those will be saved for later.

"Who are you?" Utau and Rima asked at the same time.

"Me? Honey, I'm going to be the most important person in Amu's life, soon enough." The girl said with a snark similar to Amu when she got cocky.

_**+-+"Her secrets are unknown."+-+**_

Upstairs, Amu was dabbing at Ikuto's nose with a cotton ball, trying not to laugh at the noises he was making. Finally, she'd had enough.

"Oh my gosh, what are you whining for!?" She giggled.

"Amu~!" Ikuto whined. "It burns. You should kiss it." He said with a small smirk. Amu slapped his cheek.

"Still haven't lost your _charm_, eh?" Each of her words were drenched in sarcasm.

"Of course not, Amu-koi." He said. They had just finished up when a loud crash came from downstairs. The two flew downstairs to see Rima fighting a girl on the ground.

_Amu's POV_

"Oh my god!" Amu squealed, seeing the two girls on the ground. "Red, what're you doing here!?" She called. 'Red' immediately lost interest in Rima and dashed over to Amu, giving her a big hug.

"Amu~!" The shorty sang as she giggled. Amu patted the girl's head before people turned to look at her.

"What? Oh, I guess I should introduce you guys." Amu said, blushing. "This is Akane Seiji. But I call her Ane Sharpe. It's easier, since we lived in England together."

"WHAT!?"

**Yup yupppp~! I'm ending it here. I know you'll hate me for it, but I promise, the next chapter will explain things better. I also have a new story I think I might write. I'm calling it "The Lunatics' Sorrow". It will, of course, be an Amuto. I have the outline for the summary typed up, but suggestions would be nice! This is what I have:**

**Two people. Both mentally and physically ill. They visit each other every night. Through dreams, that is. Little do they know, they are closer than they think.**


End file.
